


A Question of Terminology

by RebelVampire666



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU or possibly Post-Canon, Other, TAZ Amnesty, basically takes place in an ambiguous space where I don't have to worry about the plot, objective POV, oblivious characters, talking about feelings without actually talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelVampire666/pseuds/RebelVampire666
Summary: Aubrey and Hollis are surprised to learn that some of their friends think they're dating





	A Question of Terminology

Danny was in the lobby of Amnesty lodge, sitting cross-legged on a plush reclining chair and sketching a vase of flowers that sat on the coffee table in front of her. Jake sat across the room in another plush chair, his legs folded in front of him so that his knees could serve to hold the skateboarding magazine he was reading.

Jake and Danny both looked up when the front door opened to see Aubrey come in holding three heart-shaped boxes in one hand and a bag of, presumably, regular groceries in the other. 

“Yo,” she said with a grin, holding up the three boxes triumphantly, “guess who just got a discount on Valentine’s chocolate because Leo likes me?” 

Jake gave a nod of approval. “Nice.” 

“You really should be wearing a coat,” Danny said, because she always said some variation on this when she saw that Aubrey was outside in the cold wearing nothing but a long-sleeve shirt and a vest. Aubrey had long since stopped trying to answer. She toed off her boots and then went into the kitchen. Jake followed her with his eyes as she put away the groceries.

“So …” he began when it looked like Aubrey was about done. “Are all of those chocolates for Hollis, or were you planning to share some with us?” Aubrey froze, her hand on an open cupboard door.

Danny tsked. “That’s not fair Jake; don’t try to guilt her into sharing.”

Jake turned to look at Danny. “I wasn’t -” he said, but then he shook his head. He turned back to Aubrey, who still hadn’t moved. “I mean, sorry. You don’t have to share. I was just asking.” Aubrey shook her head and finished closing the cupboard.

“No, it’s ok, I bought them to … Why would they be for Hollis? I mean, I guess they could have some if they wanted. There’s no reason they couldn’t. I mean, Hollis likes chocolate, right? I’m sure they do. Do you think I should bring some to Hollis? I could go over tomorrow …” Jake and Danny exchanged a look. “What?”

“No, it’s nothing,” Danny said, looking at her sketchbook. Jake shrugged.

“I just thought that people usually bought Valentine’s chocolate for their significant others,” he said. “But you don’t have to give them any; I’m not judging.” He grinned. “More chocolate for me.” Aubrey’s jaw had dropped while Jake was talking. She closed her mouth, opened it, and then closed it again. Then she shook her head slowly and said,

“I don’t … Are you implying that Hollis and I …?” Danny and Jake glanced at one another again. “Because we aren’t,” Aubrey said quickly. “I mean, they’re cool, sure, and attractive I guess, but we’re not, like, together.” Jake tilted his head.

“Huh.” Then, “Are you sure?” Danny and Aubrey both stared at him. Danny said,

“What is that supposed to mean? How could she not be sure?”

“You’ve been living with her as long as I have. Don’t you think there’s something …” he gestured vaguely, “you know, different about her relationship with Hollis than her relationship with you or me?”

“‘You or I,’” Aubrey interjected. Danny shook her head, still staring at Jake.

“No, he’s right, it’s ‘you or me.’ I mean, yeah, I have noticed that she always smiles when she talks about them, and that she takes longer to get dressed when she’s going to see them, and that she obsesses over things that they say for days-”

“I do not.”

“Yes you do,” Jake and Danny both said at the same time. Aubrey’s eyes narrowed.

“But that doesn’t matter,” Danny continued, finally turning toward Aubrey. “If you say you two aren’t dating, then you aren’t dating. I’m sorry I assumed.” She looked significantly at Jake, who started playing with the zipper on his jacket.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I mean,” he said with a laugh, “obviously you couldn’t be dating someone and not realize it. That’d be wild.”

“Yeah,” Aubrey said slowly. “Wild.”

* * *

Hollis and Bevin had been working on their bikes for a while, moving between periods of silence and meandering conversations about sundry things.

“I guess Valentine’s Day is pretty soon, huh?” Bevin said, apropos of nothing. “I need to figure out what I’m doing with Tim.”

“You did romantic homemade dinner last year, right?”

Bevin mhm’d in agreement.

“Gotta up the stakes this year. Can’t let yourself get boring.”

“Obviously. It’s like an anniversary, each one is more …” Bevin squinted. “I don’t know. It’s just more.”

“Do you have any ideas?” Hollis asked.

“I don’t know. I’d love to take him somewhere nice, but I just don’t think that’s on the table, you know, financially.”

“Hmm. It’s a shame Valentine’s day is in the winter. It’s a lot easier to do romantic stuff for free in the summer. Picnics, long walks on the beach, starting fires, that sort of thing.”

“Oh, absolutely. Whoever scheduled it like this was a fucking moron.”

“I think it was the Catholic church - I think they killed a guy and then made a holiday about it?”

“Yep, that makes about as much sense as I expect the Catholic church to make.” They both laughed.

“On the other hand,” Hollis said slyly, “the cold weather does encourage staying inside and getting close, if you wanna go that route.”

“Oh, you better believe we’re gonna follow that route all night long. I’m not planning on being able to walk on the 15th. I was just trying to think of how to lead up to that, you know?” Hollis nodded.

“A romantic day of foreplay.”

“Exactly.”

After a moment, Bevin asked, “What are you doing with Aubrey?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean for Valentine’s Day. What are you two doing?” Hollis looked away from their bike for the first time to stare at Bevin.

“Nothing.”

Bevin also stopped what he was doing to meet their gaze. They just looked at each other for a while, foreheads wrinkled in confusion. Then Bevin’s face smoothed, and he said,

“Oh, is this a Wicca thing? I guess that would make sense, that she does different holidays.” Hollis shook their head.

“No, it’s not - well, maybe that’s a thing, I don’t know; Aubrey’s not Wiccan. Though I guess she does kind of celebrate different holidays. She was telling me about the Winter Solstice … I don’t know, maybe she celebrates Valentine’s Day, maybe she doesn’t. But I don’t see why she would be celebrating with me.”

“Is that … are you fucking with me?” Hollis still looked confused. “Because you two are dating.” Hollis laughed.

“If that’s true, this is the first I’m hearing about it.”

“Are you actually being serious? You and Aubrey aren’t together?” Hollis held out their hands.

“Yes? Why would you think that we were?”

“I mean, I’ve known you a while. The way you act with her is not the way you act with your friends. Like, you laugh at all her jokes, even when they’re not funny-”

“Maybe she’s just funnier than you.” Bevin shrugged.

“Maybe. What about the fact that you text her about things you’re doing, or thinking about doing? Why do you feel the need to include her in your life decisions?”  
Hollis rolled their eyes and went back to working on their bike while they spoke.

“So I value her opinions about some stuff, what of it? We have a lot in common when you really get down to it, and I trust her. Doesn’t mean we’re dating.”

“No,” Bevin said, also returning to his bike, “but it doesn’t mean you’re not.”

“Ok, wow, that’s a real solid argument there, Bevin. I hadn’t thought about it like that. I guess Aubrey and I must be dating, then.”

“Alright, fine, you’ve made your point - there’s nothing going on between the two of you. But, I don’t know,” he said with a shrug. “Maybe there should be.” Hollis scoffed.

“No, you don’t know, and it’s none of your business. Step down.”

“Right,” Bevin said quickly. He shook his head. “You’re right. Sorry, boss.”

They lapsed into silence, then. Bevin worked deliberately, focusing carefully on the task at hand. Hollis worked more slowly. More than once they drifted off, their hands stilling and their face going blank. Then they would shake themself slightly and return to their bike, eyes narrowed.

* * *

Hollis and Aubrey were curled up on either side of Hollis’ couch, and they were both laughing, though Aubrey was laughing a lot harder. “Right?” Hollis said, “who says stuff like that?” They reached behind themself to grab their tea, took a few sips, and then put it back. Aubrey was still laughing. “Ok, I don’t know if it was that funny.” Aubrey shook her head.

“No, it’s-” She took a breath. “It’s not that. I’m just-” She started laughing again, and held up a hand with her index finger extended. She took a few more breaths, and her laughter subsided, though she was still grinning.

“I’m laughing because I just had that exact same conversation with Jake.” Hollis raised both eyebrows. “Yeah,” Aubrey said, “I know. But he literally said the same thing, that apparently you and I act like a couple, and he and Danny both thought we were one.”

“Damn, I didn’t realize there was a whole conspiracy. How deep does this thing go?”

Aubrey assumed a serious expression and spoke with a gravelly voice. “‘Mr. President, please, I need to know. Are Hollis and Aubrey …’” Aubrey nodded, and then continued with a different voice, “‘Of course they are. Everyone knows that.’” Hollis was laughing, and Aubrey joined them.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Aubrey said suddenly. “Do you want some chocolate? I got a bunch because it was on sale - well, it wasn’t on sale, but Leo gave me twenty percent off because I’m a friend or family, and Jake thought I bought it for you, which I didn’t, I bought them to share with everyone, because sharing is caring and all that, and you are part of everyone, so I brought a box over. It’s in my bag.” Hollis smiled.

“I’d love some chocolate.”

Aubrey pulled out the box and placed it on the empty couch cushion between her and Hollis, taking off the lid as she did so. “Oh, uh, the guide is on the bottom,” she said, one hand holding the lid and the other hovering over the box.

“The most logical and convenient place for it to be.”

“Well, I guess it’s so you can see what you’re getting when you buy it, which was nice when I was buying it.” She started pointing with her free hand. “Ok, that one is caramel I think, unless it’s the strawberry crème. Uhm, that one is just milk chocolate I’m pretty sure. Uhh …” Hollis raised a hand to stop her.

“It’s fine, Aubrey. You know the great thing about a box of chocolates is that it’s like life - you never know what you’re going to get.” Aubrey pursed her lips. She finally put the lid to the side and then held up a hand, the index finger extended.

“Ok, one, that quote doesn’t even make sense in the first place because that’s a shitty box of chocolates that doesn’t tell you what’s inside.”

“Maybe it’s a metaphor for a shitty life,” Hollis suggested with a shrug. Aubrey inclined her head slightly, then extended a second finger.

“Two,” she said, making eye contact with Hollis before looking toward the box. After a moment, she took one out, bit it in half, and then nodded. “Two,” she continued, the chocolate still in her mouth, “this one has orange in it, so maybe you should be grateful to me for saving your life instead of waxing philosophical about Forrest Gump quotes or whatever.” Hollis rolled their eyes.

“Alright, granted. Thank you. But for the record, citrus doesn’t kill me; it just irritates my mouth.”

“You irritate my mouth,” Aubrey said immediately. She and Hollis looked at each other for a beat, and then they both burst out laughing.

“That made no sense,” Hollis said through their laughter.

Aubrey nodded once. “Yep.” She popped the other half of the orange chocolate into her mouth, and Hollis did the same with a non-orange chocolate from the box. When their mouth was empty again, they said

“You know, Bevin actually had the audacity to say that I laugh at your jokes even when they aren’t funny.” Aubrey gasped.

“Bullshit! All my jokes are funny.”

“That’s what I said!” Aubrey grabbed another chocolate.

“And that's why he thought we were dating?”

“Yeah, I guess. And because I text you more than I text him or whatever.” They waved a hand dismissively.

“Hm,” Aubrey said, talking with her mouth full again. “Kinda sounds like he’s jealous.”

“Fuck, maybe. I mean, yeah, I’ve given a lot to the Hornets, and I love them, but I should be allowed to have a life outside of them, right?”

“Yeah, of course. If you wanna spend less time with them to hang out with other friends, that’s your prerogative.” Hollis turned around and had another sip of tea. When they put their cup back down they asked,

“So why did Jake and Danny think we were dating?” Aubrey’s hand, holding another piece of chocolate, froze an inch from her mouth.

“Oh, uh …” She put the chocolate in her mouth and chewed slowly. Then she swallowed and said, “well, apparently I’m always smiling when I’m talking about you-”

“Aww.”

“Shut up. And I guess I take a while getting ready before I go out to see you, which, yeah. I just know that you have a good fashion sense and I want to look … good … for you. Okay, that sounded more romantic than I meant it.” Hollis shrugged.

“No, that doesn’t have to be romantic. I’ve got to say, though, I’m kind of surprised. I always got the impression that you dressed however you wanted, and fuck what other people thought.”

“Well, I mean, I am going for a certain kind of look. And so are you, which is why you texted me the other day when you were trying to decide what hair dye to get.” Hollis shrugged and inclined their head. “We just have similar styles and we trust each other’s opinions. Not romantic.”

“No, not romantic. Not necessarily.” Aubrey tilted her head to the side, and Hollis shrugged. “I mean, it could be. If it were other people. Like, two people who acted like we do could be dating. None of this is inherently unromantic.” Aubrey was just staring. “God, I don’t know, nevermind.” They looked away as they picked up a chocolate at random and threw it in their mouth.

“No, no, I’m sorry. I wasn’t … I was just thinking. Relationships are pretty weird, huh? Like, we can hang out and eat Valentine’s chocolate together, and that’s maybe traditionally a pretty romantic activity, but it’s not weird because we’re just friends. I was just wondering about other things … like, would it be weird if we held hands? Or would it be fine because we’re just holding hands as friends?”

“I don’t know,” Hollis said thoughtfully. Then they leaned forward and held out a hand. “Wanna try?” Their pulse had quickened a tiny bit. Aubrey smiled.

“Sure.” She leaned over to take Hollis’ hand, and they both took a moment to reposition themselves so they were sitting closer together. Their hands rested comfortably on the couch between them, just next to the heart-shaped box. Aubrey’s breath was a little shallower than it had been a minute ago.

“... Good?” Hollis asked, an eyebrow raised. Aubrey nodded.

“Mm, yeah.” Then she smirked. “It’s good for me. Is it good for you?” They both chuckled. Hollis nodded.

“Yeah, this is nice.” Their pulse was visible in their throat. “And not necessarily romantic.”

“No,” Aubrey said, looking down at their entwined fingers. “Not necessarily.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is marked complete for now, but I might add a second chapter at some later date if I feel inspired.  
> Also, check out the Holittle Discord server: https://discordapp.com/invite/2J8DZdW


End file.
